


The Existential Pain of Living with the Consciousness of Death

by cristobalrios



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Poetry, Tragic Sense of Life, Trust Issues, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristobalrios/pseuds/cristobalrios
Summary: Character study poem of Captain Cristóbal Rios, written after episode 4 and still holds up! Originally posted on Tumblr.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Siren Songs - Star Trek Picard Poetry Collection





	The Existential Pain of Living with the Consciousness of Death

Shattered, fragmented, the siren swims alone  
Screaming in the darkness because they took away your home.  
With your tragic sense of life in your solitary ship,  
She calls you up again asking you for one last trip.

Your shattered pieces try to fix you but you push them all away;  
A new team boards your ship thinking they could save the day.  
They don’t know what they’re doing and you cannot let them in.  
You seal yourself away before it happens all again.

You say you’re satisfied in your own company but you’re craving what you lost.  
The emptiness inside you always reminds you of the cost.  
Captain, my captain, sailing in a sea of stars  
They come onto your ship trying to break into your heart.

Through the endless darkness and vast quantities of stuff,  
They might try to help you but it will never be enough.  
Yelling at yourself because you cannot turn back time  
Wishing the bloodstains were yours as it flashes through your mind.

Your chest is too tight and you never can forget  
The existential pain of living with the consciousness of death.  
The ink upon the page expresses the ache inside your soul,  
Telling you the pain you feel is the only way you can be whole.


End file.
